


Captain Britain

by Makioka



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Charioteer - Mary Renault
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makioka/pseuds/Makioka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dangerous medical procedure later and Britain has a new hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Britain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirtybinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtybinary/gifts).



"He's the perfect candidate," the doctor said.

"Rather small surely?" came the predictable reply from men who hadn't been there at any stage except to witness the result.

Dr Hilary restrained her frown. "The original test subject was smaller. The serum works to its fullest capacity on the underdeveloped, at least so the only results we have to base this on tell us. He's brave, ridiculously so, motivated and capable and has survived at least one impossible crash. We'd be fools not to use the tools at hand." _Besides_ , she thought. _It's done._

The capsule opened, the mirror was brought, and the room waited breathlessly. "Oh _my_ , duckies," Flight Lieutenant Bim said. "I'm a foot taller, and I can't wait until the trousers come off."


End file.
